That Very Night
by EclecticRegard
Summary: That night Wilson would indulge House, he just knew it. He would use the provocative item and note to bring them both to the level of pure pleasure. HouseWilson smut!fic


_This is a continuation of _**The Buddy Collections **chapter 26.

WARNING: _This is a slash smut!fic, as in explicit sexual content between two_ men_. Seriously, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it._

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own "House, M.D.", it's characters, or anything pertaining to it. I just own this story and it's plot._

**That Very Night**

Due to House's constant pestering, Wilson finally relented and agreed to go home first. He made sure the package was closed securely before heading out of the hospital.

The entire drive home he couldn't stop glancing at the package on his passenger side seat and blushing. More over, he couldn't believe that he was about to indulge House.

His knees grew weaker with each step towards the apartment. By the time he'd closed the door behind him he was almost certain he was going to pass out. Unfortunately he didn't, so there was no excuse for not going along with it. He _really_ didn't want to do something so embarrassing.

Who was he trying to fool, though? If House asked him to jump off the top of the Empire State Building he knew he would.

He ate a quick snack of potato chips and drank a bottle of beer, despite the fact that he thought he was going to throw up from anticipation.

With a glance at the clock, which read 7:40 p.m., he knew he couldn't procrastinate any longer. House would be home by eight.

Swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat, Wilson took the package into the bedroom and pulled out the item and the note.

_'First things first, Jimmy boy: take off all of your clothes.'_

With a whimper, Wilson did as the paper instructed, fingers shaking and his heart already starting to pound in his chest.

_'Next get the bottle of lubricant out of my bedside drawer. I want you to prepare yourself thoroughly.'_

Blushing even darker, Wilson went to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. Inside it were a few books House would read upon occasion, the Kama Sutra included, and the all-too-familiar bottle of lubricant.

He got on the bed and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He slowly spread his legs and reached down, placing his fingers at his entrance. With a whimper, his inserted one finger, moving it around for a moment before inserting another. He moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he went along. When he was sufficiently stretched as far as the two fingers could do, he inserted a third finger that had him taking in a hissing breath as his back arched.

He saw stars at first as he moved the fingers in and out in tandem, scissoring them. This time he took a bit more time to ensure he was prepared, since House had no intention of doing it himself. He vaguely noted that he was already partially hard from this alone, which didn't surprise him since he never really spent a lot of time playing with himself.

With a slight _pop_ he pulled his fingers out, moaning loudly as they left him. After taking a moment to slow down his panting, Wilson reached for the instructions.

_'If you've made it this far without blushing yourself to death, then I applaud you. Now then, get the item I gave you.'_

With a small gulp, Wilson grabbed the pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

_'Tie yourself to the headboard with them. Then just relax and wait for me. Love, the Sexiest Gimp Alive.'_

Wilson snorted, "Yeah right. Not without knowing where the keys are."

_'p.s. Don't worry, I have the keys.'_

If House didn't read his mind so often, that might just have been creepy.

Wilson stared at the handcuffs for a moment, internally fighting with himself. Eventually, his horny side beat his logical side and he found himself laying back and handcuffing himself to the headboard.

He shifted a bit uncomfortably. Just how long would House be?

When nearly five minutes passed, Wilson was starting to get upset, "If that bastard did this as a joke, I swear--"

Suddenly he heard the front door open and close. The familiar _step-clunk_ came closer and closer, and then he saw House standing in the doorway.

"Damn. I have to say: I'm impressed, James. I thought you would go all super girly on me again and puss out."

Wilson glared, "Greg, I will kill you if you make me wait much longer."

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." House grinned good-naturedly, walking into the room.

He hastily removed his clothes. Once he had tossed them aside, he squirted some lubricant onto his member and made a show out of stroking himself to full hardness.

Wilson's cock twitched in interest, "_Greg_...!"

"Oh, relax. I'm coming."

The older doctor crawled on top of him, being careful of his injured leg as usual. He reached over and grabbed his pill bottle, popping a few Vicodin just to be safe.

Finally, he turned his full attention to the whimpering oncologist, "You did everything the instructions said to do?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Then I won't have to waste any time." House nudged Wilson's legs open, pressing a hot kiss to his lips. He bit down lightly on the slighter man's lower lip as he pushed inside with one swift movement.

Wilson cried out at the intrusion, "God!"

"Almost." House smirked, capturing his lips again as he began to rock his hips against Wilson, pulling out and pushing back in, soon reaching a steady rhythm.

Wilson tugged at his restraints, "H-House, undo these...!"

"Mmm... no."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because it's hot for you to be tied up." House grunted.

"Sick _bastard_--"

"Oh, shut up. I'll let you tie me up, too, if you behave."

Wilson considered this for a moment, moaning as House continued to thrust in and out, "... Fine."

"Good."

Their voices died away, save the occasional whimper or cry from Wilson and grunt or moan from House.

House's minstrations were torturously slow and sweet, savoring every thrust and reveling in every noise the slighter man made. As he continued to thrust, he covered Wilson's lips, jaw, neck, and collarbone with licks and kisses, worshipping him. Finally he found that sweet spot and Wilson was screaming his ecstasy.

Wilson could feel himself getting close, "G-Greg, I'm gonna...!"

"Go ahead. I'll catch up to you."

Another thrust that had House's member brushing against the his prostate did Wilson in. His mind clouded temporarily as he shot his seed all over his and House's chests with a hoarse cry.

His muscles tightened slightly around House. "James...!"

Wilson smiled weakly, "Just trying to help you along."

"... Do it again."

"Gladly."

Several muscle tightenings later, House was spilling his own seed into his lover. His thrusts quickly became gentle rockings.

"So... when will it be my turn?" Wilson smiled, running a hand through the larger man's hair.

"When you manage to coerce me into willingly tying myself up."

"Hmph. If you don't, I swear I'll never make you macadamia nut pancakes ever again."

"... Fiend."

-----

**THE END**

_Yay! Smut!_

_Um... I'm trying to improve on my smut writing skills. Have I at all?_


End file.
